Highschool DxD: Vahzah Dovah Rah
by AlphaLycon
Summary: Free from his prison within the Void, a new player has entered the scene of the conflicts between the Factions. With powers unseen and the desire to protect those harmed by them, they will witness the power of a true dragon. Quake in fear, the Dragonborn has come.


**Chapter 1: Dovahkiin Fofil**

* * *

The Void.

A endless expansion of nothingness, infinite darkness and unending reaches.

Floating through this endless abyss was a man, wearing a set of black silk looking robes with violet markings shewn across the back, arms and legs. With hardened scale like armor used as a form of protection that covered large areas of his body, such as his shoulders, gauntlets, arms, legs and torso. Along with his armored robes, he adorned a strange metal mask, the metal being so dark it appeared similar to Void that surrounded him. The mask was designed in a way that it resembled the face of a dragon, brow ridges, jaws, teeth and all. With similar violet markings also occupying the hood that covered his head, the mask itself having eyes glowing in a similar color.

It wasn't just his appearance that was interesting, even if one did not have the capacity they could feel a beings power, the individual floating's power was different. It was strange, wild, destructive and dominating, with said power rolling off him like waves in harsh tsunami. He went by many names, Harbinger, Archmage, Guild Master, Listener, Legate, but his most well known name was Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn in the mortal tongue.

'_Krosis, how long have I been adrift, I cannot tell how much time has passed.'_

He did not like thinking about why he was here, what he had done filled his being with sorrow and shame.

Tsun was right when he said the life of a Dragonborn was doom driven, however, he doubted what had actually befallen him was what the old warrior meant at the time. Moving his gloved hands towards his masked face he sighed. So much blood, so much death and destruction had been caused by these hands.

As he floated in silence he thought of his long gone companions and friends, Aela, the twins, his fellow Nightingales, Tolfdir, and Lydia. All of them had been important on his quests and adventures on Nirn, the Companions of Whiterun taught him honor and the desire of battle, his time with the Legion had taught him the value of leadership, his rank in the army meant he had soldiers looking to him for guidance. His time at the College was interesting, aside from boring classes, strange experiments, he loved the freedom to just learn and practice the art of magic that Skyrim and her people grew to mistrust and fear. The Thieves Guild while many would frown at him for associating with that guild, he did not regret it. Learning the arts of stealth and subterfuge, meeting the sexy Daedric Prince Nocturnal and forming a '_working-relationship'_ with her was also a nice plus in his book. The Dark Brotherhood, now that he was ashamed of, hardly any perks and he ended up becoming the errand boy for a decrepit old corpse, as well as the leader of an organization that was on the brink of total collapse.

Even doing tasks for the damned Daedra didn't make him feel shame, at least he got something out of the deal! What did he get from the Dark Brotherhood, a horse, some gold that amount to pocket money for him, a group of misfits that were barely staying together thanks to the bitch Astrid. Let's not forget the Night Wench, her and that maniac servant of hers, were nothing but problem after problem.

The Daedra at least were fun and entertaining, sure he did some questionable things, but really aside from Mephala, nothing 'evil' happened. He avoided Namira like the plague, the priest of Boethiah was asking for it, the mercenary Marcurio would have died eventually and he was a prick, Silas should have known what would happen, and the rest nothing really bad happened.

This also brought him to his other adventures, his time traveling Tamriel, visiting and learning everything he could. His battles with the many species of Dragons, learning new and unique words of power, meditating with his mentor and friend Paarthurnax. His time in Sovngarde where he battled Alduin the World Eater, to Solstheim were he faced the First Dragonborn Miraak. All of his trials and the journeys he had, just enjoying life. Even with Serana complaining about his hoarding problem. LIES! He was not a hoarder! He just liked to collect things.

A sudden feeling of loss and pain flared through his being at the thought of his lost love, his beautiful Serana. His Vampiric Queen, who he rescued from the crypt that imprisoned her and from the clutches of her insane father that looked to end the the tyranny of the sun. He missed her, the scent of her, the beauty of her golden eyes, her raven hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, her wit and charm, her sarcastic comments, everything about her he loved and missed. He remembers holding her as she told her tragic tale of becoming a Vampire, the hate and rage that flowed through him still after all these years at Molag Bal for what he did to his love. At least he avenged her.

With a smile he thought of the times they spent on the road, she was there when he left to face Alduin, when he opened the Black Book to face Miraak, she was there with him through it all. For that he would never stop loving her, and the pain of her loss would also never go away, he would forever yearn for her touch, to hear her voice and to feel the softness of her skin.

Before he could continue with his thoughts he felt a tremor flow through the Void around him.

Looking forward he noticed something curious, ahead of him appeared to be a portal of some kind. Glowing a bright dark blue, he could see what appeared to be a village and people surrounding the portal from their side.

'_Interesting, it appears these joor are trying to summon something,'_ with a smirk he start to move in its direction. He had no idea where it lead to, but anything was better than here.

* * *

"Oh, great Dragon God we summon you, hear our voices and despair, we summon you," the lead priest chanted. For months they had been attempting to summon the Dragon God, they sought to use its power to to intimidate and defend themselves from Supernatural world. For to long those arrogant creatures held an axe to the neck of humanity, the Devil's poaching any human with a Sacred Gear, the Fallen experimenting on any they could get their hands on, and the Angel's that claim to protect humans, yet their cries for help are denied! Them, their false god, and the other false lords of the other pantheons, view humans as expendable cannon fodder in their spats, no longer!

"Hear us Dragon God," him and his followers chanted. This was their last hope, summon the most powerful being in existence, this had to work.

Before they could continue, they saw a figure appear on the other side of the portal. It was a male by the looks of it, wearing strange black robes and mask. They were confused they thought that the Dragon God was female, they had heard Ophis being called she and her, so they assumed….

The figure grabbed the edges of the portal and pulled himself through, the moment he did, they all fell to their hands and knees or passed out, not out of worship or fear, but due to the power radiating from his being.

"**Zu'u nox hi joor, hi lost stin zey nol faal Nil, nu, kolos Zu'u?**" The dark figure asked the priest in a strange language, he could feel the raw power that accompanied each word. The world even shuck at the power of this beings voice. Who was this?

"I know not what you speck sir, your language is one I have no knowledge of," he said with his head down, trying not to antagonize the great being before him.

"**Hi dreh ni tinvaak ko vun do muz uv, kusah, daar lein los vomedaas,"** the being replied with intrigue. Walking towards the kneeling priest he put his gloved hand on his forehead.

"**Gevild tul joor, daar fen kos vosulvekaal,"** with that the priest felt lightheaded and everything faded around him.

* * *

'_This joors mind and memories are interesting,'_ The Dovahkiin thought with a hum.

The lore, creatures and gods of this world were, similar yet different, many of these pantheons shared qualities with both the Divines and Daedra. Many of the creatures were the same also, well aside for these Three Factions. Devil's, Angels and Fallen, quite a unique set of people. There was also no Lizard men, the Khajiit have been replaced by humans with animal traits, humans with more advanced machinery than the Dwemer, and the so called Supernatural world was hidden from the world of humans. In all honesty this world was quite weird.

'_Well, out with the old and in with the new, still though, maybe this world can offer me a fresh start, there are places to explore, treasures to find and places to be,'_ he thought with a grin.

Getting back on track he looked to the still dazed priest, looking around him he saw the rest of the humans around him looking at him in fear.

"Calm yourselves **joor**, I mean you no harm, in fact, I thank you for freeing me from my **grunz**, my prison," he said in calming tone, he also was reeling in both his power and Thu'um, if he is not careful he could destroy this world, his original mentors before Paarthurnax were so powerful, their voice could be heard throughout Tamriel and possibly the world, they could even kill a man with a simple whisper.

"Who are you? What are you? I have never seen or heard of a being like you before, you are not Ophis, but your power, someone like you shouldn't, exist," the head priest committed, regaining his senses.

"**Wo los Zu'u**, a fair question, very well **joor**, I am Vulduthur, and I am Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in your tongue."

At this proclamation, all he got were looks of confusion.

With a sigh he continued, "Why did I assume you would understand what that meant, to put it simply, I am the most powerful dragon to ever live, I have the ability to absorb the souls and power of other Dragons." Not the full story, but half answers are good for now, can't just say he was from another realm, that would cause to many problems.

The looks of awe, amazement and scarily enough from many of the women, lust. Wait! Why do these humans have hair colors like blue and pink? He has never seen a person with that type of hair, also some of the women were fucking with his mind. Some were short, almost child size, then normal size, but that only meant height, some of these women even the short ones were fucking stacked!

'_Where in father's name have I gone to!'_

Back in Nirn, while many of the women he met were incredibly beautiful, they didn't have assets and bodies that defied logic. Some of these womens assets looked to big for their bodies! They were also unnaturally attractive, sure some of them were normalish looking but most of them were incredibly attractive. What was worse was even some of the men looked off, while far more normal than the woman, some of them possessed very 'feminine' features.

Calm. He had to calm down. With a sigh he started thinking on what his next course of action was. He could leave these people even though they are clearly distressed and in need of help. But if he erased their memories he could gain anonymity, the rest of the world will know something is here, but not know who. He was out of his element, he didn't know the layout of the land, the creatures, only the barest bit of knowledge gained from the priest, and these factions, if he is not careful they will all attempt to control or eradicate him. The truth of the matter was that, while he did feel pity, these mortals troubles were theirs to solve, a Dov has no place in mortal affairs.

"_I know the real you, the human within you. A man who would risk his life for a stranger, a man that would move the heavens for his friends and loved ones. That is the man I love, it is who you are, you might be a Dragon now but you were a man first."_

His loves words hit him with the full force of a shout. They rang true, he may be Dovah now, but he was once human, he was once their kin. They were suffering and the a part of him long thought lost demanded he aid them, if not to make his deceased wife proud, but to rekindle his former humanity.

"Tell me **joor**, you sought to gain an advantage over these factions and pantheons, if I were to help you, what are you willing to do for it?"

The humans all gave him confused looks, "What do you mean my lord? What are we willing to do?"

"Are you willing to follow me, and to do whatever it takes to accomplish your goal?" Lowering his masked head towards the still kneeling priest, "If you truly wish to accomplish anything, you must be willing to do anything, merely having power does not solve your problems, in fact it might make them worse. **Nid, **you must use that power and fight for your goals only then can one truly succeed."

He learned this lesson on his tenth life day, a decade before he traveled to Skyrim, as a child he spent most of his time training with his father and mother to master magic and sword fighting. Having a Breton father and a Nord mother, made life complicated, his father wished to pass down his magical skills and his mother sought to teach her young the ways of the sword and her people. His brother more adapt to magic than with a weapon gave up completely on learning from his mother. Wishing to not hurt either of his parents he trained with both his mother and father, hoping to become a spellblade. However, spellblades normal only use a two to three magical tress, his father wanted him to learn them all and his mother was teaching him sword styles she had learned in her own travels.

All this accumulated to at the beginning of his training he failed every test and practice his parents put him through, he couldn't access his magicka, and every move his mother tried to teach him he had trouble trying to do. It got so bad his mother and father stopped teaching him, believing it would lead nowhere and focusing all their attention on their other son. He knew why his father did it, greedy and pathetic bastard, but his mother, he guess she would rather have a son successful at something, then again her other reason still stung him to this day. Angered and hurt by this he focused everything on mastering magic and physical combat, to prove he was the best.

He missed meals, sleep and time with his family focusing on becoming the best spellblade alive. On that day he learned that unless he wanted to keep failing, he would have to put everything into achieving his goal, if he failed he would try again and again until he succeeded. Eventually he had access to his magic and was able to use the spells his father had taught him, with that he was able to fully go into his training and managed to catch up to his brother's own studies. Despite his growing skill, his parents still ignored his accomplishments, this lead to him leaving his home at the age of fifteen to make a name for himself as a sellsword and to learn from teachers that would acknowledge his skills. He never knew what happened to his family, whether or not they missed him or even knew he was gone, but it didn't matter. He had achieved his goal in the end.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by the priest looking at him with determination, a look shared with all the other humans.

"I know I speak for everyone here, when I say that if it means humanity can finally be free from the threat of these _monsters_," spitting out the word with enough venom to make a snake envious. "Then we would do whatever it takes, please we will do anything."

"**Pruzah, rinik pruzah, **you all have fire burning within your souls, let me make it burn hotter and brighter," he said back with a smirk. He will make these humans strong, if anything to help them grow and protect themselves, and to also atone for his sins.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this so far, been a few years since I have written a story, time to get back into the groove, I hope. Anyways I have always wanted to make a story based around DxD, I plan on making another with one of my other favorite beings. Now then, question, should this be a single pairing or harem. If it's the former I have a good idea on who it will be, and if it's the latter who should be in it and how many should their be, and let's not get out of hand with this.**

**Enough rambling, see you in the next chapter.**

**Dovahzul:**

**Krosis: Sorrow**

**Joor: Mortal**

**Zu'u nox hi joor, hi lost stin zey nol faal Nil, nu, kolos Zu'u?: I thank you mortal, you have freed me from the Void, now, where am I?**

**Hi dreh ni tinvaak ko vun do muz uv, kusah, daar lein los vomedaas: You do not talk in the tongue of men or elf, interesting, this world is different**

**Gevild tul joor, daar fen kos vosulvekaal: Hold still mortal, this will be uncomfortable**

**Wo los Zu'u: Who am I **

**Vulduthur: Dark Devour Overlord**

**Dov/Dovah: Dragon**

**Nid: No**

**Pruzah, rinik pruzah: Good, very good**


End file.
